bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Quatre Marinus Duran
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30636 |no = 1047 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 105 |animation_idle = 72 |animation_move = 17 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 32, 42, 46, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71 |normal_distribute = 37, 11, 10, 9, 8, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 32, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75 |bb_distribute = 27, 12, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 32, 39, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85 |sbb_distribute = 20, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 32, 39, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |ubb_distribute = 17, 11, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Wielder of the Sacred Blade. Before the Sacred Blade was sealed away, the brother of the demon Duran had once defeated came after him to avenge his sibling. Curiously, the Sacred Blade resonated with the demon's power during their battle, making it shine even brighter. The contest itself was so fierce that it is said even the gods who were after Duran and the goddess cowered in fear at the sight of it. After it was all finished, the gods gave up on their attempt to punish the pair, but not long after that the power of the Sacred Treasure they shared was sealed away by a certain family. |summon = I don't know what that person was thinking, but it saved many lives. That's all that matters. |fusion = I will no longer lecture you. I will just be grateful for the power you have granted me. |evolution = So you'll just keep going forth...? Very well then, I shall lend you my heroic power! | hp_base = 5251 |atk_base = 2027 |def_base = 1944 |rec_base = 1677 | hp_lord = 6900 |atk_lord = 2533 |def_lord = 2433 |rec_lord = 2091 | hp_anima = 7792 |rec_anima = 1853 |atk_breaker = 2771 |def_breaker = 2195 |atk_guardian = 2295 |def_guardian = 2671 |rec_guardian = 1972 |def_oracle = 2314 | hp_oracle = 6543 |rec_oracle = 2448 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 33 |ls = Terra Supremacy |lsdescription = Hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is more than half-full and BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 80% boost & 50% BC efficacy |lstype = Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Ravage Grief |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% & fills 8 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = El Devastador |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, 1 turn Atk reduction effect added to attack for 3 turns & boosts BB gauge |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% instantly, 10% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% & fills 10 BC |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Treasure: Sacred Blade |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns & fills BB gauge to max |ubbnote = 200% boost |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Ancient Hero |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is full |esnote = 50% boost |evofrom = 30635 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sacred Treasure Wielders |addcatname = Duran3 }}